The Invasion of Purple Nebula
by CO Quick
Summary: Several months after the original AW story, a group of soldiers must band together to fight a new threat from the darkness.**UPDATE**Sorry for not writing for like, six or seven months? Chapter three is in the works, and will be posted... when I find time
1. Day One at Pointing River

Disclaimer: Except Purple Nebula and my characters, everything AW belongs to Nintendo(Even Yan Delta, he's from Super Famicom Wars),.

This is a tribute to those who were part of "The Purple Nebula Project"(paulmarko, bluethunder, LeoneMafia, Stardrifter, The OgeeBoogie Man and many others, all from GameFAQs.com)

Prologue:

The sun was still rising, but it already showed that a new day had begun in Pointing River, one of the borderlands of Orange Star and Blue Moon. Named after the massive river, the only thing separating the two countries is a stream of water, a bridge, and two opposing watchtowers.

It's been so long since the combined might of Orange Star, Blue Moon, Green Earth, and Yellow Comet vanquished the puppet master Sturm. Beaten and bruised, he fled to his HQ, which all of sudden, crumbled into dust. And that was the last that those who were there saw of the madman.  

But that doesn't mean that the war is over, not even close.

Though for now, the country leaders have agreed to sign a truce; just long enough to repair what Sturm has destroyed. And so peace lasted for a few years, and once again, the continent is whole, for now.

But unbeknownst to those who stood at Pointing River, this day would be last of many, and the last day of peace in this land.

If only the sun could show a warning, instead of a golden shine.

Part 1: Day One in Pointing River 

Day 1, 5:00 A.M.

Location: Orange Star Watchtower, Pointing River Border

James pulled up a chair and kept watch at the watchtower's base. Nothing much was happening, and with his friends Jack and Bill manning the tower, it looked like the start of another boring day. He started leaning his chair at the wall, with his feet at a rock to keep balance.

            "Hey James! How ya doing down there?" Jack called from above.

            "Fine, you guys?" James called back.

            "We're fine… oh my… James you'd better look at the Blue Moon base."

            James, confused on what Jack said, yet curious in his tone of voice, got off the chair and climbed up a hill overlooking the Pointing Forests. Even without his binoculars he could see the huge bonfire that was the Blue Moon HQ. Every building was lit ablaze, and the ground around the HQ was littered with charred tanks and fallen aircraft.

            "What the… what's going on over—"

            BANG!

James was cut short by whizzing bullet that ran past him. Then he saw several flashes, accompanied by the sounds of machine guns. He rolled down the hill, trying to keep as low as possible until he reached the watchtower.

Not risking being shot again, he ran behind some metal barrels, pulled his binoculars from his pocket and scanned the flashes. It wasn't hard to see, since the fire from Blue Moon was bright enough to show that they were not from Blue Moon. Or Green Earth. Or Yellow Comet.

They were ten of them, and they looked like commandos. Most of them had buzz-cut hair, while some wore ski masks. They also had assault rifles, complete with zoom scopes and grenade launchers. What was most interesting to James was the color of their short-sleeved uniforms.

Purple.

How an army, much less a well-armed army, can form under Orange Star's nose was beyond him. All he knows was that being outnumbered ten to three he had to escape. His friends already started firing at them, and then stopped. Confused, James climbed the tower to find Jack tending a gunshot wound from Bill.

"What happened?"

"We got one, but those guys are better shots!"

"We have to get out of here!"

"What about Bill?"

"C'mon!"

James already ran to the ladder, and Jack was dragging Bill to the ladder. James helped Jack bring Bill down the ladder, but it was too late. The commandos fired grenades from their guns at the tower. The tower rocked from the explosions, and send James, Jack and Bill flying off the ladder. As soon they hit the grounds one would get away from the destruction, one would black out.

One would never wake up. 

Day 1, 9:00 AM

Location: Command Room, Orange Star HQ

            Commotion is all over the room, as the HQ ran on full alert. The huge radar on the wall shows each Orange dot being surrounded by five purple dots. Monitor after monitor shows hundreds of Orange Star units being overrun by the powerful invader units. 

            Not even the commander-in-charge, an old but experienced man named Yan Delta, could handle the situation. Before he could issue an order to a unit, that unit would be destroyed. Things heated up, when bombers littered the sky and started raining bombs on the last defenders of the HQ.

            "Send out more units!" Yan ordered. "It's time for my CO power!"

            More Anti-Airs and Medium Tanks came out from the barely standing bases.

            "Alright! HERE…WE…GO!!! TORNA… hey!"

            Yan saw the radar again. The Purple dots were… retreating.

            An officer whispered behind Yan. "Sir, we are receiving a transmission!"

            "Establish contact."

            On the radar screen, a huge picture of a Texan-looking man with a green hat covering his long brown hair. He is wearing a white shirt with a strange logo in it. He is crossing his arms, as if he has completely won.

            The man spoke like a cowboy.

 "Hey, old man. My name is Quick and we are the Purple Nebula. You should get away from here while you still can."

            Yan was furious from this disrespect.

"How dare you speak to me that way!  Where are you? I'll can fight you myself!"

            "Chill out. I AM warning you."

            "What are you talki—"

            "Look at the river."

Day 1, 9:10 AM

Location: Main Entrance, Orange Star HQ

            Yan ran out the door, grabbed the mircobinoculars from his pocket and spotted in the river an unusual submarine with the torpedo launcher on top of it. Yan immediately recognized the model.

            "That submarine."

 It was a previous project of Orange Star that was made even before Olaf started his invasion, a unit so powerful that it was discontinued and covered up by Orange Star Intel because of its sheer mass destruction. 

"Recognize it, old man?" Quick's voice rang from PA. Somehow he hacked through the system. "I made my troops retreat since don't want them getting hurt."

            "How did you get this submarine?" Yan demanded, knowing that Quick can hear somehow.

            "Simple. We knew from the start that you would stop your project and keep your 'good guys' image. From there, it was a simple trip to the Orange Star Disposal Facility."

            "Still, you would not know the kind of payload we had for the missile."  
  


            "Yea, so we made our own. Wanna see?"

            The submarine's launcher then moved, calculating the distance, angle, and power needed to target the HQ. Yan knew whatever warhead they used for the missile, he won't let his men be test subjects of it.

            "I want a full evacuation! Everyone escape to the underground bunker!"

            And even as Yan ran in the building to hide, Quick laugh rang all over the building…

Day 1, 9:20 AM

Location: Pointing Forests, north of Orange Star HQ

            James was blazing quickly in his recon jeep, doing anything to ease the loss of his friends. He was driving so blindly, that he smashed his jeep into a tree. Even then James kept pushing the pedal, attempting to knock over the tree, till he gave up and rested. He was an excellent mechanic, he could fix something like this in hours, but there was no time for that. He had to reach the HQ, to warn them of the enemy.

            James then got off the jeep, sprinted out of the forest, climbed a hill, and then became shocked when he saw at the burning wreck the used to be the Orange Star base. Another thing that caught his eye was a strange submarine that he never saw before. That sub then fired a large missile from what appears to be a launcher above the sub.

            The missile flew up for a couple of seconds, then fell straight to the HQ. When the missile reached the ground, James was treated to a visual he never saw before.

            From the ground, a shining white light emerged, then expanded, and transformed into a mushroom-shaped cloud with great brightness in which James has to shield his eyes against. The shockwave of explosion was so forceful that it knocked James from where he was, made him tumble down the hill, and black out.

Day 1, 4:42 PM

Location: Hill north of Orange Star HQ

            James woke up, then everything came back to him: the commandos, his friends, the missile, and now, the HQ. He ran back to the hill and saw the results to the explosion. 

            The thriving cities and bases have been reduced to a layer of scorched earth. Buildings and houses were ripped to pieces, the people have been fried to crisp, and air has biome toxic. Whatever remained standing was eroded to uselessness.

            James knelt down to the ground, staying that way for a moment. He almost felt like crying, but he couldn't. He wanted revenge, and he wanted revenge bad. He got up and slowly walked back to the forest to fix his jeep.

Day 1, 4:45 PM

Location: Underground Bunker, Orange Star HQ

            "Hah! You thought I was crazy to build this bunker, but look at you now!"

            If the other people underneath weren't so scared of what happened above they would have beaten up that scientist. They were safe, for now. But they had to stay here, until they were confident that no one was above, and would take a while...

Day 1, 7:00 PM

Location: Pointing Forests, north of Orange Star HQ

            James had set up camp near his jeep, which he fixed a while ago. As he lay at his sleeping bag, he again ran though his mind the events that transpired this day. Now that the whole of Pointing River is in the hands of some mysterious Purple force, there was no doubt other territories were under attack also. Orange Star would need every bit of help they could get.

            Since the victory here was so complete, the commandos neglected to comb the forest for survivors. Their mistake would be James advantage, as he could sleep without being ambushed. But just to be sure, he got water from the river and put out his campfire. 

As he lay down on the ground, he knew that the nearby territory, Eon Springs would be next. If they could destroy a fortified border like Pointing River in a day, well, Eon Springs wouldn't have a chance if left unwarned. By daybreak, he would reach the springs before the commandos do.


	2. Day Two at Eon Springs

Disclaimer: Except Purple Nebula and my characters, everything AW belongs to Nintendo(Even Yan Delta, he's from Super Famicom Wars).

This is a tribute to those who were part of "The Purple Nebula Project"(paulmarko, bluethunder, LeoneMafia, Stardrifter, The OgeeBoogie Man, and many others, all from GameFAQs.com)

Part 2: Day Two in Eon Springs 

Eon Springs, yet another piece of the Orange Star and Blue Moon border. But this time, it is not there to keep both countries apart. Since word of the Pointing River attack spread through both nations, they have formed a temporary alliance, and strengthened their borders. If Purple Nebula wanted a fight, they would have a fight.

Eon Springs would be hard to strike, despite what James thought, for two reasons. First, Eon Springs, though mostly flatlands and roads, provides a natural defense with its forests and the massive lake in the middle, where both Orange Star and Blue Moon HQs are safely placed. Bases are spread all over, ensuring no area stays undefended.

Second, two powerful commanders were on the field. One is Max, a powerful attacker with his tanks; the other is Grit, the long-range expert. Both of them are tough contenders and former rivals, now a deadly force to be reckoned with. 

But every force has a weakness, and even this fortified land was no exception. The fatal mistake of the two commanders is that they had no idea what that weakness is, blinded by the numbers they have all around.

Their only fear was that the enemy might know what it is.

Day 2, 7:00 AM

Location: City of Jenar, Southern Area of Eon Springs

            By the time Medium Tank Division 476 entered the city, the people have already evacuated. Intel showed that Purple Nebula forces were heading towards Jenar. Apparently they are the first unlucky ones to see action.

            The engineers had set up sandbags and land mines, just enough for the enemy to slow down so the Medium Tanks can fire. Mechanics made final adjustments to the tank cannons. Snipers occupied buildings and trained their scopes to the wilderness.

            At the same time, Martin, a fresh recruit, had been checking too the wilderness for any signs of the enemy. What he saw instead was an Orange recon jeep, heading towards the city.

Day 2, 7:10 AM

Location: City of Jenar, Southern Area of Eon Springs

            James, now in Jenar, had found out that Orange Star already knew of what was happening, briefed on the current situation, and now he was transferred to Medium Tank Division 476, the commander saying that they needed all the help they can get.

            James positioned himself behind a sandbag wall, besides Martin. There was time for small talk, but it wasn't long before enemy troops were spotted and both had to take defensive positions.

            The battle began quickly. The first attack on the city was a commando brigade. The snipers took out most of them before they reached the city, those who evaded the snipers fell at the mercy at the infantry behind sandbags. The next attack was several tanks. Some Medium Tanks were damaged, but otherwise survived and destroyed the attackers.

            The next attack came from several rocket launchers. From those launchers, which look like ones from Orange Star, came deadly projectiles. There was nothing the Medium Tanks can do but dodge, and failed. Two tanks were blown into uselessness, while the rest suffered massive damage.

Day 2, 9:00 AM

Location: City of Jenar, Southern Area of Eon Springs

            Two hours have passed, and the city somehow held on. By that time, an APC had reached the city, following an order to evacuate the military. It was just in time, since the commandos and mechanized soldiers were slowly but surely overwhelming the area.

            James and Martin quickly made a break for the APC. As they ran, several men were shot, and another Medium tank blew up. By the time they reached the APC, the entire Medium Tank division was wiped out. They boarded the APC, and as soon the vehicle left, an artillery shell landed where it used to be.

Day 2, 1:00 PM

Location: Kepar Airport, West of Orange Star HQ

            After few hours of driving, the APC finally reached the air base near Kepar two military bases. The survivors of Jenar disembarked from the APC, nearing destruction. As Martin looked back, he saw their pursuers in the horizon. Those who were in the base has set up a mediocre defense consisting of bazooka soldiers in the front line and mortar troopers lobbing shells from behind. 

Some mortar shells did do damage to the rank and file, but still the enemy kept marching on, and no matter how many bazooka rockets were fired, there seemed to be no end to their numbers. There was no escape, save a wooden bridge in the north that was close to falling apart.

But then a giant explosion rocked the Purple army, wiping out nearly everything in its blast radius. The remaining troops, surprised and shocked, threw their weapons and ran.

"Where the heck did that come from?" James muttered to himself, but a soldier, as if he heard him, said "Good ol' Grit."

Day 2, 1:30 PM

Location: Just outside the Blue Moon HQ

            "Direct hit, sir!" 

            "Yee-haw! That ought to shake e'm up!"

            It appears that Grit saved those soldiers all the way from his HQ with his massive long-range machine that was called the Grand Cannon (which Grit nicknamed 'Big Possum'). The soldiers there also cheered, believing they had a chance in winning this day.

            Grit then walked up to his receiver and contacted Max.

            "Big Possum's done its job, now it's yer turn!"

            "Roger, we'll take them down before they regroup!"

Day 2, 1:35 PM

Location: Just outside the Orange Star HQ

            Max, with a band behind him, stood on top of a hill. As the band played an ever-familiar tune, Max screamed with all his might:

            "MAAXXX FOORRRCCCCEEEEE!!!!"

Day 2, 1:00 PM

Location: Kepar Airport, West of Orange Star HQ

            Martin couldn't believe what he just saw. From the two bases, poured out from the garages machines he had never seen before. The machine was a combination of a huge medium tank with a massive machine gun resembling an anti-air gun. But that's not the only thing that caught his eye. Surrounding those machines were an aura of flashing light.

            He also found that aura in the every soldier in the air base, including him.

            "What the heck…"

            "You must be new." James said. "Our commander Max used his powers and powered up his direct combat machines. Of course it never affects us."

            "Then why do we glow?"

            "Who knows? What we know of this world of ours is still very little." Jack then looked out in the distance "But I always feel that those historians and scientists are holding back on us, things we aren't meant to know for some reason. But I don't think we should talk about that now. We have to evacuate to Blue Moon territory."

Day 2, 3:00 PM

Location: Plains south of Kepar Airport

            The machines, otherwise known as Heavy Tanks, were doing a fine job. Wave after wave of enemy attackers were blasted and gunned down. Even the once feared commandos didn't stand a chance against the superior targeting and weapons systems of the Heavy Tanks.

            After 20th wave was destroyed, the Heavy Tank returned back to their base with nary a scratch. The day was won at last. The soldiers who were in the field threw a party celebrating their first victory.

Day 2, 10:00 PM

Location: Unidentified Location 

But while the two armies celebrated, a man stood behind the darkness, smiling. He would let his own men be sacrificed, just to give the enemy a false sense of security. The battle was far over.

He walked all the way to a dark chamber, which contained a soldier tied in a chair, battered and bruised. He was striped of most of his uniform, the only thing left was his pants.

The man spoke in a deep voice. "Hello… Jack. How's your… sleep?"

Jack coughed loudly, and saw nothing from the man than a dark silhouette in front of a bright light. The only thing coming from is a hoarse voice.

"Who… who the hell are you?"

"Hahaha." the man said. "You can call me Steve, and until you tell me the access codes to the Orange Star mainframe, every second of this night will be torture."

Jack grinned. "You'd get nothing from me. I'm just a mere grunt, serving my country."

"So you say." Steve then closed the door of the chamber. "But my very trusted sources say you are a spy of Black Hole, I'm sure you know something that I want to know."

Jack flinched.

"Look, we can take this in two ways." Steve continued. "You can work for us, and give me the access codes."

"And if I refuse?" Steve asked.

"Well, that's up to Bruno here." Then a shadow appeared behind Steve. A shadow of something extremely large.

Jack thought deeply into this. Would he give up his mission? Would be betray his own country, including his family and friends, simply to work for a foreign power who would most likely kill him in the end?

Steve became impatient. "The clock is ticking…"

Finally, he made his choice.


End file.
